User blog:Mictlantecuhtli/Rigilia Wiki Development Blog
}} |} Rigilia is a current Neverwinter Nights 2 module located under the Social tab. Rigilia as a module contains two cities, the brightly lit surface known as Rigilia (sometimes called "Topside") and the dark tunnels comprising the Under City (sometimes called "The Dark"). Rigilia is open only to players over the age of 18 due to adult content and mature themes. This wiki article is best viewed at 1440x900 resolution, regardless of which skin you have selected in (if you're a registered member of the wiki community). Mission Statement Our goal is simply one of sharing. We want to contribute a community for players where they can enjoy themselves playing Neverwinter Nights 2, it's expansions and everything they offer in content. Our environments are lush and vibrant on many different graphics settings, and we are taking into consideration lag issues with lower end cards. The world is Toril and Faerûn is the continent, in the timeline we follow the Spellplague has not yet occurred. All character creation and roleplay is in this setting. Information regarding these future events can lead some individuals to change their characters in subtle ways but we encourage players to not let the coming Spellplague influence their deity choices or backgrounds since we will not be acting out those events any time soon (if ever). We're going to strive to keep things fair for everyone, and take a step back when necesarry to see things from a new perspective. This is a playground meant for everyone, and we hope you'll try out the rides and give us feedback on how we can improve them. Just stay away from the monkey bars or Malar might bite off a finger. Synopsis The Lost Port has been found, or perhaps it is no longer intentionally lost. It is now a haven for those that find themselves lost during travel in the Astral Plane, fall victim to malfunctioning portals, or have extremely bad luck with teleportation spells. Only recently has it been possible for astral ships to come and go as they please, bringing with them goods and more visitors to the port city. Walking through a portal is a quick means of travel within Rigilia and seems easy enough to do however direct planar travel from Rigilia remains difficult, if not improbable. Simple planar travel spells fail, with one randomly deposited into another area of Rigilia or the Under City. Similar malfunctions in the Rigilia portal system can cause them to sometimes act in a similar manner. There have been a few permament portals established to outside places but these have been done with the assistance of the Astral Tower, and the local Arcanist Guild. The Astral Tower maintains that the formation of such portals are limited in scope and very resource intensive, however they remain silent about the specifics. One of many closely guarded secrets held by those in power within the cities. As it stands now the primary means of departure remains the astral ships, granted that you can gain passage upon them when they leave port. Formation & Settlement Stone, and earth rose higher from the sea of nothingness while high winds whipped about the forming peaks. The sky split open, rolling back until sky stretched into the distance amidst a loud rumble and stones bounced upward transforming into birds which took flight. Portions of the sandy beaches rose up and fled from the waters edge, disappearing into the brush and highlands even as their forms shifted and became recognizeable wildlife. Waters rushed in out of the whiteness, filling the gaping canyons and chasms surrounding the central landmass and filling them with water. The violent creation of the island caused tidal waves to wash up the shore, the sandy and rocky creatures forming that were caught in it's onslaught seemed doomed until the waters settled and were flush with aquatic life. So goes the story of how an unknown deity first created the island, many such places existed to serve as domain and homes of the gods. It's unclear why this pocket world was abandoned by it's creator, and never assigned a new deity by Ao, the overgod However it's still assumed that Ao lords over Rigilia, as he does with all such worlds in the astral sea always watching for betrayal by the other gods. Sometime after the island was formed wayward travellers began to arrive, finding themselves stranded on this lost island they strove to build shelters, and tools necesarry to develop a society. It is from these early civilizations that the creation story originated, carved into the stones of the island along with images of the various wildlife. A record of what the land held for those who came after, as not all of these ancient civilizations survived nor did they go peacefully based on skeletal remains. Archaeological evidence discovered by those living in the modern port city suggest that the island has housed many different settlements and cultures over the years, bits of pottery and tools of differing designs lie scattered in the ground seperated by hundreds of years of earthen layers. Even the modern incarnation of the settlement differs so greatly in it's architecture, and ideas that it's impossible to discern which set of morals and ideas comprise the majority. Attempts to take a census of it's population typically fail, too many people are unwilling to share their past when a new beginning is within their grasp. Only the Astral Tower, and large keep at the highest point of the island show any real signs of significant age which inevitably leads all archaeologists and historians to seek entrance to these buildings, along with access to any records that may be housed within. Many more arrive seeking the power of the ancient Netherese amidst rumors the port is somehow connected to that doomed civilization, though until the various theories can be proven with hard facts it's easier for most individuals to just think of the port as home and focus on their life here. Some simply don't care either way, drawn by the bloody or curvaceous distractions of the Under City on their quest to purchase slaves or sell those they have acquired. Whatever the lost port holds for those who find themselves here, it's undoubtedly going to have it's twists and turns. Rigilia as it stands now is much easier for historians to write about, as most construction has occurred within the last five years after the arrival of more artisans and engineers. Currently almost all resources used by the settlement are imported by local merchants, royal associates, black market vendors, or the spoils of local privateers and pirates who sell off the cargo of seized ships. The queen, Kira Miloisk had been present within Rigilia long before the arrival of these individuals but for how long she neglects to mention during public and private meetings. She set these new arrivals to work building the current architecture while watching from within her Astral Tower, where she leads the Arcanist's Guild. How she became queen remains shrouded in mystery, one which fits in perfectly with the others on the island. Rumors range from her being alone here at one time and claiming it as defacto ruler, to her being the actual goddess of this place. The truth most likely lying somewhere in the middle but like the rest of the evidence torn from the earth, sea, and stones it is too varied to draw any solid conclusions. Given her beauty, and strength of presence the idea of a goddess made flesh is most likely a romantic moniker that has been exaggerated over the years. Architecture & Planes Astral Tower The tower operates as the magical center to the city around it, it's many windows and balconies provide advantageous views of the entire city. Only the Rigilia Keep, and blindspots between the cities buildings are safe from the gaze of a wizard with a looking glass and voyeuristic intentions. However such spying is not very profound, yet the paranoia has been marketed quite effectively by certain Under City merchants to bolster the sales of storm shutters, curtains, and shades which can be pulled closed over the windows of various rooms which face the tower. Some particularly paranoid residents even go as far as to fall prey to trinket salesmen claiming their necromantic charms can disrupt divination magic (they are merely animal bones scavenged from the garbage of the bars and brothels of the Under City). Such scams are common in the Under City, and on occasion have been carried out Topside as well. The Astral Tower usually does nothing to hinder these small time scams due to jurisdictional red tape when dealing with the Under City, as the crowds there can quickly turn riotous if surface law makes an appearance in The Dark. Those merchants who seek to move closer to their marks however will find the mages, and guards waiting for them which is why most criminal organizations do not even bother with such petty crimes on the surface and instead specialize in the trade of real magical artifacts imported from outside Rigilia, or stolen from mages guild members and shipments. The resident archaeologists in Rigilia investigating the islands history, and it's secrets have at times butted heads with the tower by having criminal organizations attempt to copy or steal documents that may provide clues to aspects of the island better left unseen during the war against the githyanki. Deva-Dimensional Deva-Dimensional is a popular tourist attraction for visiting Aasimar, Deva and other races with celestial blood coursing through their veins. Anyone is welcome to enter the pocket plane, however it's planar alignment is minor good which can cause discomfort to some neutral and evil beings not accustomed to the positive energy in the atmosphere. The plane is also a popular attraction to individuals with romantic, or lustful ambitions toward the Aasimar who frequent the public cafe. It is a pocket plane like much of the adjoining areas of Rigilia, it functions at 95% the normal gravity of the material plane which slightly increases the carrying weight of individuals as well as their stamina during various activities. It is uncommon knowledge that the plane was created and is maintained by Deva Undon, and her servants. She masks these facts as much as possible due to a hatred of titles, or being treated differently due to her position of power. Recently her wife, Aelissa Undon has opened a semi-private library for people to visit, it covers subjects such as planar lore and carries new releases of authors from Rigilia, or the Under City. It is semi-private only in the fact that the bookcases themselves often create a maze of narrow hallways, or alcoves capable of serving as quiet spots for meditation, reading and in some cases a sexual rendezvous (though the latter use may make any librarians who stumble upon your acts very angry). There is only one portal in and out of the plane, and many of the trees are awakened (Treant) even if they remain in place normally. A clever defensive tactic used by the planes creator. Moonbow Homestead The Moonbow Homestead, and forest is not your typical land claim, it is not even part of Rigilia itself. The family have moved around alot over the years from the time of thier first gathering in the land of Ryhiron, but now reside in the Moonbow Forest. It is an artificially created pocket plane, designed and manifested by the wizard brother of the Lady Moonbow, a well known ranger. A mysterious great white wolf watches over the forest and serves as guardian to the Moonbow family. As the Moonbow Forest is seperated from Rigilia itself, the grove within the city proper holds no connection to the forest there but visitation can be achieved using portals within Rigilia. If access points in other locations exist, then they are currently family secrets or simply unmapped. The local family grove used by the mysterious giant white wolf, and the Lady Moonbow is where one should visit if they wish to commune with nature. The cottage used by the family appears quaint, and possesses a small pond with a few different species of fish and toads. The architecture is largely unobtrusive to the surrounding forest which is likely intentional. There are no posted rules when it comes to hunting and fishing in the forest. However it would likely be a good idea for those visiting to ask ahead of time to avoid potential fines. Rigilia Keep The Rigilia Keep is possibly the oldest building in the city, it holds many secrets and acts as a fortress in times of need. The building has a live-in defense force, but can very easily be bolstered by the nearby guard barracks when needed. This isn't to say that it is entirely secure, though githyanki and undead are not known for their climbing abilities and the narrow path from the portals creates natural chokepoints that favor it's defenders. Given the large number of winged denizens in the city and the ability of the druids to summon Couatl, Pixies (capable of casting Irresistable Dance that causes attackers to lose their footing) and Arrowhawks it's very difficult for anyone to scale the peak it rests upon, or attack it from the air effectively. Beyond some foundation repairs, and other light maintenance to the buildings exterior it has remained in relatively good condition despite it's age. Inside the building are many old documents, and other items of interest to historians or archaeologists though access is restricted to trusted townsfolk under the service of Kira Miloisk to prevent discovery of city and island secrets that may undermine it's safety and war efforts. The last thing the city needs are the githyanki, undead, and their spies discovering a means to seize the city, keep or resources beyond those they've already taken. The Theatre The Rigilia Theatre is a new building that employs carpenters, tailors, and other professions associated with costume or set design along with it's actors, actresses and producers. Behind the common cloud scene are other highly detailed backdrops that allow a wide range of scenes to be acted out. The theatre has also inspired certain mechanical tinkerers in the Under City into producing small clockwork plays, and shadow projectors that can display moving scenes upon a wall through manipulation of light inside a specially cut shade that fits over a candle and spins as a mobile. Many of the sound effects are generated by simple machines such as a hollowed out segment of a tree trunk that teeters on a central bar and when adamantine ball bearings roll around within it they create the sound of rolling thunder. Another common item familiar to the actors and actresses are special blood packets which are exploded with air pressure or very small explosive charges during dramatic fight scenes, and weapons or items designed to break apart and not cause serious injury. These items include swords, axes, shields, or even the glasses, pitchers, or chairs and the table they sit around. Typically any arrows found around the theatre will be subtly blunted somehow, and the bows themselves have reduced power and are not true to real world weapon standards despite some of them being mildly magical. Though it's uncommon for an actor or actress with true talent to rely on such enchanted items to increase their ability to perform, it has been known to happen. There is no official stance by the theatre owners when it comes to using magical items, though some of the fans may feel betrayed if it is revealed and lose interest in their idol. The Tower of Despair Very few races with enhanced longevity from Riglia's earlier settlers can tell you that the dark tower within the heart of the Astral Battlegrounds was not there forever but rather quite recently drifted to this plane. Some say it was the work of the githyanki, others claim it was the pure malevolent force of the tower seeking out the lifeforce in the seemingly endless astral sea. Soon many humanoids of evil alignment (such as a small orc tribe that had found their way to the lost island) vanished, as well as some natives to never be seen again.. alive. The first soldiers to report back from the tower following a scouting mission mentioned many undead creatures as well as the feared hags the reason for their presence still unknown to this day. Many of the missing townsfolk were among the cultists now, barely recognizeable in their hideous new forms. As this threat came to be recognized it was too late, for what many feared manifested itself in the alliance of the undead and githyanki. Their early steps in the campaign seperated Rigilia from it's natural resources within the mines, vampiric females, undead townsfolk along with the newly risen mine defenders, and githyanki by the hundreds succeed in holding these resources to this day. However their attempts to seize control of timber resources were soundly defeated by the early druids sworn to protect the plants, and animals of the island. This did not occur without significant loses on both sides however, though unlike the githyanki the druids have found it hard to bounce back and only a handful of the most powerful druids remained until recently. With the influx of fresh faces the druids are once again able to summon more powerful creatures in defense of the city, and it's large swaths of timber and precious rubber tree plants which grow on outlying islands, and through many of the portals which dot the landscape. The arrival of new rangers has aided in fortifying the water sources, another precious commodity unappreciated by some. Further evidence of the alliance are the astral constructs and animated weapons that sometimes bolster the tower guards in times of need (these types of constructs are well known to the githyanki), but whatever is behind that tower be it fortress, prison, or just an incarnation of malevolence it seems to have it's own plans, not linked to the githyanki entirely. Getting Started & Helpful Tips Where can I find Rigilia? Rigilia is located on the server named Rigilia Alpha Testing, module name Rigilia_Autodownload_Alpha. To find it, start NWN2 and click 'Multiplayer' then "Join Internet Game". Go to the 'Social' tab to your left, highlight 'Rigilia Alpha Testing' and click 'Join Game'. Before entering, you will need to download the files necesarry as well as join the forums in order to receive the password for Alpha testing. Both can be found here, Rigilia Files & Forums. What sort of place is Rigilia? Rigilia is primarily a social roleplaying server, however it is ADULTS ONLY due to graphic sexual situations and mature themes. Any player suspected of being underage (below 18 years) will be asked to privately provide proof of their age to the DMs. If this cannot be provided, you will be banned from the server and the forums. If you are found to be roleplaying with someone you know to be underaged, you will be banned from the server and the forums. This policy is extremely inflexible. In Rigilia, you are expected to roleplay. In other words, maintain the personality of your character (whatever you chose that to be). Remember: In-character actions do have in-character consequences, and Rigilia is a law-abiding town (guard involvement) while the Under City is full PvP (your character can be attacked). , however she is not the only goddess worshipped here.]] Much of the KEMO Content people may be used to from other servers also exists here in Rigilia, as she was very helpful in getting the server started and providing insight into various stages of development. So the emotes, improved biography, and even character portraits you may be used to can be found here. What can I do in Rigilia, and the Under City? Much of the fun of the two towns come from exploration. Players are highly encouraged to take on jobs in town, and from other better established characters. Many positions exist, and provide unique RP paths that can be pursued. Below are just a few of the things you can do in the areas. * Attend or perform in an original play at the theatre, or carry out your own street performances to earn some extra gold. * Form a romance with "the one", or play the game of love just long enough to get what you want. * Bathe in the warm springs and ponds, or bask in the suffering and pain of your victims. * Store items in your own persistent safety deposit box, or open your own bank account. * Make friends, and use the many custom emotes available to show them affection. Including sitting on their lap, or even shoulders. * Read a book written by your fellow players, or write your own stories on the forums. The best ones get published! * Find salvation in the arms of the good deities, or damnation in the grip of the evil deities. * Watch justice, and punishments be carried out with brutal or humiliating efficiency. * Engage in intricate plots, or fierce combat to gain standing and power in the world you help shape! Should I choose to be a servant, slave or free person? When first starting out, you will probably wish to enter Rigilia as a free person. Servants and slaves have to follow rules and regulations that may be a bit confusing for someone who is entering the town for the first time. After getting to know the town and the way servants and slaves differ you may wish to make a new character who is a servant, or a slave. Are there any restrictions on what type of character I can play? You MAY NOT make a character under the age of 18 unless you submit an Unusual Background Request. Even then the youngest age allowed is 16 (and the player must still be 18 or older), and restricted to those with a well written request and established history on the server. Any NWN2 standard race without any special powers, or backgrounds are allowed without a UBR. Steampunk themes are welcome (and canon material due to nations such as Lantan or the Shou Lung Empire), though the character and his inventions must each have an unusual background request submitted. Vampires, werewolves, sirens, and other non-standard races capable of increasing their population through bites, scratches, etc are not allowed. Please read the forum Rules Section to ensure your character is practicing good RP before you begin. How can I make money and gain experience? Money and experience can be gained by entering the combat areas (such as the Mines), or by being rewarded for good roleplaying by a DM. One can also gain gold through gambling at the Casino in the Under City, however this can also cause financial ruin just as easily leading to many unique RP experiences as you struggle to pay off your debt. Certain players are also able to grant other players experience; you never know when you're talking to one of them, so be on your best roleplaying behavior at all times! Many guilds exist in Rigilia, joining up is a good way to start getting to know other players and establishing trade. The outdoor bar located Topside is the primary gathering place for those on the surface, while "The Last Resort", and "Tit N Tat" are the primary gathering places in The Dark. How can I start my own guild? Anyone wishing to apply for a guild charter must have at least five members interested in said organization, and it's activities must not "godmode" over other guild/house storylines. Just check to see if your guild is stepping on anyones toes before putting too much work into it, and when in doubt make a forum post. Where can I buy clothes, armor, or weapons? Merchants are located throughout Rigilia, the Under City and in some special combat areas. Speak to all the NPCs to locate stores. There are also NPC's which allow you to tailor your armor, and clothing to suit your tastes however Do Not Scroll Quickly Through These Options. It causes a great deal of lag to those in the same area as the tailor. Are there DM quests, and can I join them? Yes, there are DMd quests regularly. The areas will change regularly to accommodate the new and upcoming quests. Upcoming quests are posted in the 'News' thread; anyone at all may join a quest, regardless of experience. Times for quests change regularly, and multiple quest time slots are available. To join, simply show up in game at the posted time, and send a "tell" message to the coordinating DM. Are there any restrictions on login names? Yes. Please do not use symbols, all capitals, numbers, or curse words. Nonstandard names are regularly deleted during server maintenance operations. Silly, offensive or mirroring popular fiction names are not allowed and a DM may ask you to abandon the character if you use them. Can I buy a house or apartment? Yes. Houses and apartments are both in limited supply. If a house or apartment is available, you may speak with the several real estate agents about purchasing one. Houses may be owned only by a single person or married (established) couple, along with their servants. Apartments may be bought by one or more person. Roommates must all be present at the time of purchase. How can I help keep server lag to a minimum? * Use Direct Connect, the address is 67.187.156.8:5291 * Pick up your trash. Use PC Tools and then build a campfire, it is a portable trashcan that will disappear after a few minutes. * Huge numbers of items carried in Bags of Holding increase the size of character .bic files which can cause lag in persistent worlds. * Kill enemies that you spawn when possible, do not leave them to roam around the area. * Use your mouse to move the character, do not use WASD movement. * Streamline your buff sequence when playing as a spellcaster, unnecesarry spells add increased visual effects. * Similarly some area of effect spells can cause lag, do not spam these spells in areas with large numbers of players. * When using the tailors to customize clothing, do not scroll through the options extremely fast. How can I keep personal lag to a minimum? Try reducing these one at a time until you achieve an acceptable mixture of graphics and framerate. If reducing one of the four below doesn't help out with lag in singleplayer or online you will probably have to start experimenting with features such as Bloom Effects, Normal Mapped Terrain, Render Grass, and features pertaining to Shadows, or Water. You can still have a good looking game experience, it just takes some tinkering with your graphics settings to find the best combination. Render Grass can be especially helpful for reducing your own lag, as it removes the wind (sway) effects from plants, and grass * Antialiasing Mode is the biggest cause of lag, keeping it at x2 or lower is ideal for reducing lag. * Texture Quality/Texture Filtering are next, experiment with these at Medium/High and Anistropic Low/High while reducing other settings. * Third is Horizon Distance and can significantly increase lag the further the bar slides to the right. Rigilia & Under City Organizations Rigilia, and the Under City offer many opportunities for roleplay. One of the best ways to jump into ongoing stories is to join a guild or organization. Arcanist's Guild Location: Astral Tower Guild Leader: Kira Miloisk(stardazzer) Charter: Containing chapters for Sorcerers, Wizards, Warlocks and Bards. Sponsoring the study of magical arts and crafting, performing feats of magic at festivals, and acquisition of magical knowledge. They encourage the responsible use of the arcane arts, and will not hesitate to mobilize against those who are abusing magic. Contributors If any of these contributor names link to the Neverwinter Nights 2 Vault be sure to check out their created content and vote on it, or leave some comments to let them know they are appreciated. Contributor: Alzebetha a.k.a Fluffs a.k.a Elisabeth E. Thielsch About This Person: She was born in Germany and created alot of the items, monsters (primarily creation and tweaking of high epics), and developed the OOC room. She is a Dungeon Master for the server, forum coordinator, and 100% machine washable. When playing the character Deva Undon she maintains a pocket plane where tourists can mingle with Aasimar. She enjoys The Matrix film, and anime such as Ghost in the Shell (which directly inspired The Matrix). She is a cat person, enjoys nerdy fantasy topics, irony, and cheesy science fiction such as Doctor Who. Contributor: Ephralia Blessed About This Person: Ephralia is best known for her Social Community Hak Suite, and maintaining the persistent world of Pravita Nova. She is highly skilled with the Neverwinter Nights 2 Toolset, and very helpful in teaching others. Contributor: FoamBats4All About This Person: FoamBats4All is a Plutonian sent to earth to punish humanity for reclassifying Pluto as a planetoid. She then became addicted to Neverwinter Nights 2, and it's toolset and found a reason to spare Earth. Contributor: KEMO About This Person: KEMO is a friend many of us share from Haven, she was also born in Germany. She is an expert when it comes to the Neverwinter Nights 2 Toolset. Helpful to a fault, she is the driving force behind much of the most highly voted content available on the Neverwinter Nights 2 Vault and a member of it's Hall of Fame. Contributor: Psionic-Entity About This Person: Psionic-Entity created the Rigilia Topside, and is the one to thank for all of the vibrant plant life (reminiscent of Oblivion) and amazing town design. Contributor: kissychan aka Eevee aka CashmereKitten About This Person: Native Texan and Head Developer for Rigilia, she is responsible for the design of the theatre, thermae, mage's tower, undercity, underworks and adding the finishing touches to Rigilia's Topside. Most well known for her bardic contributions to the Haven community and her work as a DM. Her ongoing projects include creating new content for Rigilia and working to improve those areas. Category:Blog posts